Sugar & Baby
by ferineee
Summary: Jongin membutuhkan seorang Sugar Daddy untuk membayar uang kuliahnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau aplikasi bernama SugarMe di App Store dapat mempertemukan dirinya dengan Park Chanyeol-yang bahkan tidak tahu apa itu Sugar Baby. / CHANKAI's fanfic / rated M for heavy daddy kink, this is the chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**sugar & baby (i'm not your baby)**

 **rated M for language and sexual content in the future**

 **pairing Chanyeol/Kai and background pairings**

 **summary :** Chanyeol tidak butuh seks. Jongin butuh uang. Dan Yixing? _He's a freaking genius._

* * *

"Kau tahu," Jongin menyiram wajah keka-um, mantan kekasihnya dengan _ice tea_. Taemin serta Sehun yang daritadi mengintainya dari kejauhan, melongo tidak tahu harus beruat apa. Ia tahu kalau kekasih Jongin nomor kesekian itu memang brengsek. Namun, mereka tidak menyangka kalau Jongin akan _secepat_ itu menyadarinya. Mengingat, pria itu memiliki _something_ dengan pria bajingan. Atau _bad boy type,_ koreksi Jongin setiap kali mereka membahas hal ini. " _fuck you!_ Aku benar-benar muak denganmu."

Jongin melangkah keluar kafe tersebut dengan dagu terangkat serta wajah bangga akan dirinya sendiri. Hingga, akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Jongin baru ingat! Bajingan yang sekarang resmi menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu berjanji akan membayar uang kuliahnya karena Jongin baru saja dipecat dari kerja _part-time_ nya. Sialan, kalau sudah begini.. apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Sehun menggantungkan lengannya pada leher Jongin. Sementara, Taemin berdiri di samping Jongin yang terlihat seperti akan pingsan. "Aku tahu kalau ini berat," Sehun bicara seolah ia adalah orang paling bijak dari antara mereka bertiga. Padahal, nyatanya dialah yang paling bajingan. "tapi, kau harus _let it go, dude. LET IT GOOO."_

Taemin refleks memukul kepala Sehun dari belakang. " _Fuck you, Taemin!"_ seru Sehun sambil meringis kesakitan. Taemin memberikannya jari tengah lalu beralih pada Jongin. Ia semakin mencemaskan sahabatnya itu karena sudah lima menit berlalu dan Jongin belum juga bicara. "Nini, _are you okay?_ " tanyanya dengan lembut.

Jongin berbalik menatapnya dengan wajah serius. Lalu, pria itu menjawabnya dengan suara rendah, " _Bro,_ sepertinya aku membutuhkan Sugar Daddy."

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang dokter bedah dengan gelar PhD di tangannya dalam waktu kurang dari 6 tahun, lulusan Harvard Medical School dengan _summa cumloude_ , terlahir dari keluarga konglomerat, _hot as fuck,_ dan masuk ke dalam daftar _most wanted man_ dari Asia di majalah Vogue.

Bisa dibilang Chanyeol.. _it's kind of perfect._

 _So,_ apa yang menjadi masalahnya sampai-sampai pria itu _single_ selama 6 tahun lebih? Tidak, Chanyeol _single_ bukan karena ia tidak bisa berkomitmen. Park Chanyeol adalah tipe pria yang berkomitmen dalam pekerjaan serta hubungannya. Lalu, apa yang menjadi masalah? Semua orang yang bekerja di rumah sakitnya (ya, _fucking_ park chanyeol punya rumah sakit dengan namanya sendiri) menginginkan dia dan, _fuck,_ mungkin semua orang waras di Korea menginginkannya. Jadi, kembali ke pertanyaan yang menggangu Jongdae sampai sekarang-kenapa Park Chanyeol masih _single_ dan cenderung _forever alone_?

"Kapan terakhir kali kau melakukan _one night stand?_ " tanya Jongdae pada akhir pekan. Berkumpul di _penthouse_ Kris dan menguras kulkas pria malang itu semacam ritual yang dirinya, Chanyeol dan Yixing lakukan setiap akhir pekan. Kris sedang berjalan ke dapur untuk mengecek kulkasnya. Yixing menanti jawaban Chanyeol dengan sangat serius. Sementara, Chanyeol tersedak.

"Bukan urusanmu, _man_ ," tukas Chanyeol. Jongdae nyaris memekik saat melihat semburat merah di pipi sahabatnya itu.

" _Bro,_ Yixing saja minggu kemarin-" Jongdae memenggal kalimatnya. Delikan tajam dari Yixing membuat pria itu tidak bisa menggerakkan mulutnya. Sehingga, Jongdae menggunakan tangannya untuk menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa Yixing terlibat _orgy_ dengan empat orang model cantik.

Chanyeol kembali tersedak. Ia melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang ia kira tidak sebejat Jongdae atau seaneh Kris. Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali mengakui tuduhan Jongdae itu dengan wajah bangga. _Shit,_ kalau sudah begini, Chanyeol merasa seperti terjebak. Ia yakin kalau Kris-

Seolah, tahu apa yang Chanyeol pikiran. Jongdae mengangguk lalu berkata, "Ya, Kris kemarin membawa pulang seorang gadis ke sini. Mungkin, klien atau sekertaris barunya."

- _fuck,_ bahkan, Wu Yifan yang selalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan memiliki waktu untuk berhubungan seks?! Chanyeol mulai terlihat panik. Ia yakin kalau dirinya tidak impoten atau asexsual. Ia hanya merasa.. seks bukanlah suatu hal yang penting atau dirinya butuhkan.

Jika, ia merasa kesepian di rumahnya. Ia akan menelpon ibunya atau membawa kakak perempuannya ke restoran mewah untuk mengobrol. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun merasa kalau ia membutuhkan kehadiran orang lain untuk menemani malamnya atau memberikannya kepuasaan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. _Well,_ pada dasarnya Chanyeol memang bukan tipe pria _one night stand_. Diusianya yang nyaris menginjaki kepala tiga. Chanyeol pikir kalau _one night stand_ bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dicarinya lagi.

Seharusnya, ia sudah mulai mencari orang yang tepat untuk diajaknya berkomitmen. Menikah, membangun keluarga, melihat anaknya tumbuh dewasa, dan menghabiskan masa tua bersama pasangannya. Itu adalah rencana jangka panjang yang selama Chanyeol inginkan.

Jadi, apa masalahnya kalau ia tidak berhubungan seks? _It's not a big deal_... _right?_

" _Dude, I think you need to get laid,"_ celetuk Kris sambil menawarkan sebotol bir padanya.

Chanyeol mengambil bir itu dari tangan Kris. "Kalian tidak perlu mencemaskan kehidupan seks-ku,"

"Oke, sepertinya aku mengerti," Yixing menatap ke arahnya dengan serius. "kau bukan tipe pria _one night stand._ Kau merasa kau sudah terlalu tua untuk itu,"

Jongdae mendengus keras. Chanyeol mendelik ke arahnya lalu mengangguk pada Yixing.

"Tapi, kau belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk kau ajak berkomitmen dan kau juga tidak memiliki banyak waktu," Yixing melanjutkan. Chanyeol kembali mengangguk dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan binaran di dalam matanya. Akhirnya, salah satu dari bajingan ini dapat mengerti apa yang diinginkannya.

Jongdae mengambil botol bir keduanya. Ia yakin ada yang berusaha Yixing sampaikan kepada mereka. " _So, your point, please?"_ tanyanya tidak sabar.

Kris yang baru saja menandaskan botol pertamanya juga terlihat menunggu jawaban Yixing. Chanyeol menatap ketiga sahabatnya bergantian tampak tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang di hadapinya. Yixing menyeringai lebar. Pria itu tersenyum miring menunjukkan sisi _evil_ -nya yang entah mengapa membuat Jongdae bangga. "Jadi, Chanyeol, kau pernah mendengar yang namanya Sugar Daddy?"

Kris nyaris menelan tutup botol bir keduanya. Jongdae terbahak keras sampai pria itu berguling di lantai. Sementara itu, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan Yixing. "Sugar itu gula. Daddy itu _appa._ Jadi? Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Chanyeol bingung.

Yixing menahan kedutan di bibirnya untuk tertawa. Ia menjaga wajahnya agar terlihat datar serta serius. "Berikan aku ponselmu. Biar kutunjukkan apa itu Sugar Daddy," Chanyeol sama sekali tidak curiga padanya. Pria itu memberikan ponsel Iphone terbarunya pada Yixing. Lalu, ia menunggu beberapa menit dan saling berpandangan pada Kris yang mengangkat bahu. Jongdae masih tertawa seperti kerasukan di lantai.

"Kau tidak pernah selfie?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Menurutnya, selfie adalah hal narsistik.

"Oke," Yixing kemudian mengambil foto Chanyeol secara diam-diam untuk dijadikannya _profile pitcure_. Ia pikir foto itu sempurna. Chanyeol sedang menundukkan kepala dengan bir di tangannya. Yixing pikir orang-orang di aplikasi ini tidak perlu mengetahui siapa itu Chanyeol sebelumnya dan mendekati pria itu hanya karena dia _sempurna_ dalam hal fisik serta _financial._

Mereka mencari Sugar Baby di sini dan bukannya, _gold digger-_ atau orang yang akan menguras habis bank _account_ Chanyeol.

Yixing ingin Chanyeol menemukan seseorang yang mengerti akan apa yang pria itu inginkan di sini-di aplikasi yang ditemukannya sebulan yang lalu di App Store dan menjadi perbincangan di beberapa majalah dewasa.

 _ **Welcome, Daddy. We are ready to find you a Baby!**_

Untungnya, Jongdae sedang pergi ke toilet karena tertawa membuatnya sensitif di bawah sana. Kris terbelalak, tidak memercayai tulisan yang kini memenuhi layar Iphone Chanyeol. Yixing menekan **start** yang berada di bawah tulisan itu. Chanyeol memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti Kris. Pria itu _merengek_ pada sahabatnya. Ya, Mr. Aku-Terlalu-Tua-Untuk-One-Night-Stand sedang merengek padanya sekarang.

"Yixing! Aku tidak ingin mengadopsi bayi, _you fucking asshole!_ "

.

.

" _Bro,_ aku bisa menjadi Sugar Daddy-mu kalau kau mau," Sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Taemin mendengus keras. "Bagaimana bisa kau jadi Sugar Daddy-nya Jongin, _bro?"_

"Memangnya kenapa?!" seru Sehun tampak tersinggung.

Jongin yang duduk di tengah mereka, menghela nafas. Ia sedang mengirimkan spam pada Luhan, seniornya di universitas yang isunya memiliki Sugar Daddy sampai sekarang, di kakaotalk dengan penuh tanda seru serta stiker memelas. Taemin melipat tangan di depan lalu tersenyum mencibir Sehun. "Ingin kubongkar jumlah utang-utangmu selama ini?!" ancam Taemin.

Dan, _thank God,_ itu berhasil membuat Sehun bungkam. Bajingan yang bahkan masih berutang 1000 won pada Jongin itu langsung menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Jongin meng- _scroll_ kontak kakaotalk-nya dan berhenti pada kontak 'Jongdae' serta 'Joonmyun'. Dua pria yang sukses dengan kehidupan mereka masing-masing itu adalah kakaknya. _Well,_ sejujurnya keluarga Jongin sangat kaya. Ayahnya seorang CEO dari perusahaan manufaktur terbesar di Asia. Ibunya seorang designer ternama yang namanya menghiasi setiap acara _fashion week_ di Eropa. Joonmyun, kakak pertamanya, adalah pewaris utama perusahaan dan sekarang menjadi CFO. Jongdae, kakak keduanya, adalah pelukis yang disebut-sebut sebagai Picasso dari Korea.

Sementara, dirinya? Ia hanyalah mahasiswa jurusan seni tari yang bermimpi dapat melanjutkan studinya di Julliard dan tampil di panggung Broadway dengan usaha serta uangnya sendiri.

Jongin memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik dengan keluarganya. Sebulan sekali mereka pasti berkumpul di akhir pekan untuk liburan singkat atau untuk saling bercengkrama saja. Namun, Jongin memiliki satu sifat yang sering Jongdae sebut sebagai sok mandiri. Di awal semester kuliah, orangtua Jongin masih membiayainya. Hingga, di pertangahan semester Jongin memilih untuk bekerja _part-time_ dan membiayai kuliahnya sendiri. Orangtuanya masih mengirimkannya uang saku dan Jongin hanya menggunakannya untuk membayar sewa apartemen serta menabung sebagiannya untuk persiapan studinya di Julliard.

"Kau tahu, mungkin, kau bisa meminjam uang pada kakakmu yang super kaya," ujar Taemin memberikan usul yang sangat menggoda sebenarnya.

Ya, tentu saja, ia bisa meminjam uang dari Jongdae atau Joonmyun. Mereka pasti akan memberikannya tanpa banyak bertanya. Karena, _well,_ Jongdae dan Joonmyun cenderung suka memanjakannya. Sebagai anak bungsu di keluarganya, Jongin terpaksa menjadi _baby_ di dalam keluarganya. Saat, dirinya kecil kedua kakak serta orangtuanya sangat protektif. Mereka tidak memperbolehkan Jongin bermain dengan anak lainnya karena mereka takut Jongin terluka, ditindas, diculik, dimakan kanibal, dan masih banyak alasan tidak masuk akal lainnya. Sialnya, sampai detik ini mereka masih terbilang cukup protektif pada dirinya.

Dua hari setelah kepindahannya, Jongin harus menghadapi lima _bodyguard_ di dalam apartemennya yang ayahnya tugaskan untuk menjaganya. Selain itu, selama seminggu Jongdae dan Joonmyun akan bergantian menginap di apartemennya dan memberikan berbagai macam peralatan aneh yang mereka bilang berguna untuknya. Jongin ingat kalau Joonmyun pernah membawa tombak dan menyembunyikannya di dalam lemari pakaian Jongin.

Jujur saja, tindakan overprotektif keluarganya adalah salah satu dari bebagai macam alasan mengapa ia ingin mandiri dan hidup dengan usahanya sendiri terlepas dari kekayaan, kekuasaan serta kemudahan yang didapatkannya. Ia ingin membuktikan kepada mereka semua kalau ia bukan hanya _baby_ yang hanya bisa bergantung pada mereka.

 _Fuck,_ ini sangat ironis. Mengingat, sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi _sugar baby_ seseorang.

Ponselnya bergetar. Jongin segera membuka notifikasi kakaotalk dari Luhan yang akhirnya menjawab pesannya.

* * *

 **Lulu :** _stop spamming me, asshole_

 **Lulu** : _aku tidak peduli alasan mengapa kau membutuhkan sugar daddy_

 **Lulu** : _but, you can try this.. cari aplikasi SugarMe di app store_

 **Lulu** : _itu semacam online dating tapi yah yang kau dapatkan bukannya pasang melainkan_

 **Lulu** : _hot daddy_

* * *

Jongin langsung membuka App Store dan mencari aplikasi tersebut. Setelah men- _download_ aplikasi yang mendapat rating 5 bintang itu, Jongin menarik nafas panjang dan membukanya.

"Hoammm," Jongin pura-pura menguap lalu bangkit berdiri. "aku ingin tidur sebentar. _Bye, Idiots."_

Sebelum, Sehun mengikutinya dan mereka berakhir _cuddling_ karena Jongin tidak bisa menolak _puppy eyes_ bajingan sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Ia segera berlari ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Jongin menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Untungnya, ia tidak begitu menyukai mantan kekasihnya ini. Sehingga, ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena terlalu cepat _move on_ dari bajingan itu.

Jongin melirik layar ponselnya. Oke, ia pasti bisa! Apa sulitnya membuat profil di Online Dat- tidak, ini bukan aplikasi semacam itu. _Fuck,_ ia bahkan tidak tahu harus menyebut aplikasi ini apa. _Online SugarBaby-Daddy dating?_ Jongin menggeram frustasi. Arghh, fokus, Kim Jongin! _You can do it!_

(dan, _well,_ pada akhirnya Jongin membutuhkan waktu 3 jam untuk menyelesaikan profilnya serta ia kembali mengirimkan spam berupa pertanyaan pada Luhan.)

* * *

 **Name** : Kim Jongin

 **Sugar Daddy/Baby** : Baby

 **Gender** : Male

 **Born** : Seoul, 14th of January 1994

 **Age** : 22

 **Education** : College Student

 **Interest in** : Male

 **Range of Your Patner's Age** : 25-32

 **Summary About Yourself** :

 _Hi, namaku Kim Jongin!_

 _Umm, aku adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni tari di K-ART University. Ini adalah semester kelimaku. Jadi, yeay, satu semester lagi aku akan lulus! Selain itu, aku adalah dog person. Jadi, kalau kau tidak suka anjing. Go away! Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu haha (aku serius). Umm, aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan menonton film Disney. Jadi, I hope you don't mind kalau aku akan merengek meminta maraton film Disney._

 _Anyways, tipe Daddy seperti apa yang aku inginkan?_

 _Aku tidak menyukai patner yang mengekangku. Yeah, i love when you got a bit protective. It's kind of hot, really. Selain itu, aku ingin patner yang respect dengan segala macam keputusanku dan suportif. Sebenarnya, aku bukan tipe yang suka dimanjakan. But, well, I don't mind If you want to buy me things._

 _Oke, I guess this is a little things about me. If you were intrested, just messaged me ;)_

* * *

Rin's note :

IM SORRY I MADE A NEW FIC I JUST CANT HELP IT OMFG

anyways, chanyeol is such a cutiepie.. he's too innocent like what the hell lol and ofc jongin bakal jadi sugar baby yang seduktif dan polos disaat yang bersamaan kekekek basically, he will be a tease to chanyeol

p.s if u want to ask something just go PM me or ask me on askfm (ferineee)


	2. Chapter 2

_Basically, Park Chanyeol is a grandpa._

Dibandingkan ketiga temannya yang sangat familiar dengan teknologi–terutama Jongdae. Chanyeol bisa dibilang sangat _hopeless_ saat membeli Iphone pertamanya. Kris, yang Yixing paksa untuk mengajarinya, sampai menyerah karena kebebalan otaknya terhadap teknologi yang sampai sekarang masih tidak ia mengerti. Sehingga, ketika Yixing menjelaskan konsep aplikasi bernama SugarMe ini padanya (dan, sungguh, ia masih bingung mengapa Jongdae terbahak keras setiap ia menyebut nama aplikasi itu). Chanyeol kembali tersesat ke dalam dunia teknologi era ini yang menurutnya sangat _complicated_.

" _Damnit,_ Chanyeol! Kau baru saja meng _-like_ profil gadis di bawah umur!" seru Yixing lalu merampas ponsel Chanyeol.

"Huh?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah Kris meminta penjelasan. Namun, sahabatnya itu sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai sambil memeluk sebotol bir kosong.

Yixing bersandar pada kaki sofa, memilih Sugar Baby yang tepat untuk sahabatnya. Karena Chanyeol sangat payah dengan jarinya. Ia yakin pria itu akan meng- _like_ semua profil Sugar Baby di aplikasi itu dan berakhir di penjara karena mengencani anak di bawah umur. Ya, sepertinya itu bisa saja terjadi. Mengingat, Chanyeol sangat naif dan cenderung terlalu baik terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Jari Yixing berhenti bermain di layar ponsel Chanyeol begitu melihat foto seorang pemuda yang dikenalinya. Yixing langsung mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari Jongdae yang entah dimana sekarang. "Dia tidur di kamarku," ujar Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan di pikiran Yixing. Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali menatap layar ponsel.

 _Apa yang Kim Jongin lakukan di aplikasi semacam ini?!_

Sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas di dalam otaknya. Yixing melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang kini berada di sampingnya, menenggak sebotol bir dan mata tertuju lurus pada layar TV. Ia dapat mendengar bisikan lagu Let It Go yang diam-diam sahabatnya itu nyanyikan. Yixing menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin, ide ini bisa menjadi bencana bagi Chanyeol. Tapi, kemungkinan kalau ide ini dapat membuat Chanyeol berakhir bahagia cukuplah besar.

" _Hey, bro,"_ Chanyeol segera menoleh ke arah Yixing, meninggalkan film Frozen di layar TV. "aku pernah mendengar dari Kris kalau kau pernah bereksperimen di Amerika?"

Chanyeol berusaha memahami pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Hingga, akhirnya ia mengerti apa arti dari _bereksperimen_ yang Yixing maksud. Dengan gugup serta senyum canggung, Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala. Saat, masa-masa kuliahnya di Harvard beberapa tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol memang pernah mengencani dua orang pria yang berbeda fakultas dengannya. Jujur saja, ia cukup nyaman bersentuhan (secara intim maupun tidak) dengan pria lain. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan mungkin dirinya.. bisexual.

" _How about this guy?"_ Yixing menunjukkan profil Jongin pada Chanyeol. Ada seringai yang tersembunyi di balik wajah polosnya.

Chanyeol mengamati foto Jongin yang pemuda itu ambil di pantai. Jongin _shirtless,_ menyeringai arogan pada kamera seolah ia tahu dirinya sangat _hot_ , dan birunya laut tampak menyatu dengan celana pendeknya. Chanyeol mulai membaca profil Jongin dan tanpa dirinya sadari ia tersenyum. _Well, this guy is hot and cute_. Jika dirinya boleh akui, ia cukup tertarik untuk mengenal _bocah_ bernama Jongin ini lebih jauh.

Tapi, entah mengapa.. Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang familiar dari wajah pemuda ini.

"Jadi?" Yixing menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui. Bajingan itu tahu kalau Chanyeol tertarik dengan Jongin. Senyum di bibir serta binaran yang tersorot dari mata Chanyeol adalah suatu pertanda yang jelas.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada sahabatnya lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana caranya mengirim pesan di aplikasi ini?"

.

.

Jongin terbangun saat lagu _theme song_ Spongebob menggema di dalam kamar. Ia nyaris melempar ponselnya jika saja ia tidak melihat jam yang menjadi _lockscreen_ ponselnya. _Shit!_ Jongin langsung meloncat bangun dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia hanya punya waktu setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ mengapa ia bisa lupa kalau hari ini ia memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi?!

Untuk menghemat waktu, Jongin hanya menyikat giginya lalu berganti pakaian. Ia sengaja membiarkan rambutnya acak-acakan karena menurut beberapa orang itu membuatnya lebih seksi. Jongin keluar dari kamarnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia yakin Taemin atau Sehun masih tidur pulas sekarang. _Lucky bastard._

Gedung universitas tidak begitu jauh dari apartemennya. Ia sengaja mencari apartemen yang letaknya cukup dekat karena ia tahu ia akan lumayan sering berakhir dalam situasi seperti ini. Jongin berlari dari komplek apartemennya melintasi jalan-jalan kecil yang masih sepi. Ia berhenti sebentar dari ujung jalan yang merupakan akses utama menuju jalan raya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah merah sambil mengatur nafasnya. Setelah lampu berubah menjadi merah, ia kembali berlari seperti The Flash melintasi jalan menuju gedung universitasnya di seberang jalan.

Pada akhirnya, Jongin terlambat sekitar lima menit.

Untungnya, dosen yang mengajar belum masuk ke dalam kelas. Sehingga, Jongin masih bisa bernafas lega dan duduk di deretan paling belakang–tempat favoritnya. Seorang gadis berambut merahyang duduk di depannya berbalik menghadap ke belakang. "Aku dengar dari Taemin. Kau akhirnya putus dari bajingan itu?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

" _Well, good morning to you too,"_ gumam Jongin membuat Seulgi memutar matanya.

" _Whatever, dude._ Intinya, aku senang mendengar kau putus dengan bajingan itu. Kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang seratus kali lebih baik dari dia," ujar Seulgi tampak tidak main-main dengan pernyataannya itu.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya. Ia merasa amat beruntung karena dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya. Bukan hanya peduli karena dirinya anak konglomerat di Korea, melainkan karena dia adalah teman atau sahabat mereka.

Jongin tidak begitu mendengarkan penjelasan dosen di depan kelas. Matanya terasa berat serta beberapa kali kepalanya terjatuh menyentuh permukaan meja. Ia amat membutuhkan kopi atau Starbucks sekarang. Sedikit catatan untuk dirinya sendiri; setelah ini ia akan menyeret Seulgi untuk menemaninya ke Starbucks.

Dua jam berlalu begitu lambat. Ketika, dosen berjalan keluar dari kelas. Jongin yang tertidur dengan kepala menghadap ke jendela masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Seulgi menyentil kening sahabatnya itu membuat Jongin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. " _Fuck,_ kau mengagetkanku," tukas Jongin.

Seulgi mengibaskan tangannya lalu bangkit berdiri. "Jadi, Starbucks?" tawar Seulgi berhasil mengembalikan senyum di bibir Jongin.

" _Hell yeah!"_

Dengan antusias serta semangat membara, Jongin menarik lengan Seulgi keluar dari kelas. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu utama gedung K-ARTS. Jongin yang tidak akan benar-benar bangun sebelum meminum kopinya, berjalan seperti robot Terminator menuju kafe Starbucks yang sederetan dengan K-ARTS. Sementara itu, Seulgi sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri. Mungkin, ia sedang bertukar pesan romantis (atau super menggelikan, _quotes by Taemin)_ dengan pacar barunya. Ketika, mereka akhirnya sampai di Starbuks. Jongin segera memesan Frappuchino Latte ukuran venti.

Saat, Seulgi akan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari dompetnya. Jongin langsung mendahuluinya. " _Well,_ pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Karena Kim Jongin yang kukenal terkenal sangat kikir," gurau Seulgi. Kali ini, giliran Jongin yang memutar mata.

Sambil membawa minuman pesanan mereka, Seulgi serta Jongin memutuskan untuk duduk di pojokan Starbucks yang menurut Seulgi adalah lokasi WiFi terbaik. Jongin kembali memutar mata karena sahabatnya itu benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa WiFi gratisan. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" Seulgi menyedot Frappe-nya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

Jongin menghela nafas, merasa gugup untuk mengakui situasi yang di hadapinya. Sehun dan Taemin adalah dua orang idiot, sehingga mereka tidak mempermasalahkan keputusannya untuk menjadi Sugar Baby. Tapi, Seulgi? Sahabat sekaligus sepupunya ini tidak seidiot Sehun ataupun Taemin. Seulgi bisa saja mengadukannya pada Joonmyun, Jongdae atau kedua orangtuanya. Dan Jongin yakin mereka akan memercayainya–karena, _well,_ Jongin cukup terkenal dengan tindakan bodoh serta _childish_ -nya di dalam keluarga Kim (dan Jongdae adalah satu-satunya orang yang bangga akan reputasinya itu).

"Nini," Jongin mengerutkan kening saat mendengar _nickname_ mengerikan itu. "kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau terlihat.. memucat."

Seulgi menatapnya cemas membuat Jongin semakin sulit untuk jujur padanya. Pemuda itu mulai meremas jemarinya sendiri serta menggigiti kulit bibirnya. Matanya mulai bergerak gusar menghindari kontak mata dengan Seulgi. Gadis itu mengenal Jongin seumur hidupnya. Mereka tumbuh bersama dan entah sudah berapa banyak rahasia yang mereka simpan berdua. "Nini, jangan-jangan kau ha-hamil, ya?!" tuduh Seulgi membuat dua orang yang duduk cukup jauh dari mereka menoleh.

Jongin nyaris menyemburkan Frappe-nya karena _what the fuck._ "Kau gila atau tidak waras? Otakmu sudah kau gadaikan untuk beli tas baru, hm?"

Seulgi memasang wajah masam seraya memberikan jari tengahnya pada Jongin. Sementara itu, Jongin tertawa cukup keras begitu melihat semburat merah di pipi sepupunya. "Hei, siapa tahu, kan? Aku baca di wattpad kalau cowok bisa hamil," sanggah Seulgi membela dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah," tukas Jongin.

Setelah itu, ia mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati ada banyak notifikasi dari aplikasi SugarMe. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia membuka aplikasi itu untuk melihat siapa saja orang yang meng- _like_ profil serta mengirimkan pesan padanya. Pertama, ia melihat daftar orang yang menyukai profilnya dan, _damn,_ dalam waktu tidak sampai sehari sudah ada 50 orang lebih yang menjadikannya favorit. "Seul-ah, kemarin aku membuat _dating_ profil dan kau tahu ada 50 orang yang menyukai profilku," ujar Jongin tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Wow, ternyata Kim Jongin sefrustasi itu untuk menemukan pacar baru," cibir Seulgi setengah menggodanya.

" _Fuck you,"_ balas Jongin. Lalu, jarinya berhenti meng- _scroll_ pada nama Park Chanyeol. Ia sampai menyipitkan matanya karena, _fuck,_ ini tidak mungkin Park Chanyeol yang _itu_ , kan?

* * *

 **Name** : Park Chanyeol

 **Sugar Daddy/Baby** : Daddy

 **Gender** : Male

 **Born** : Seoul, 27th Nover 1987

 **Age** : 29

 **Education** : PhD Degree of Medical School

 **Interest in** : Female  & Male

 **Range of Your Patner's Age** : 20-26

 **Summary About Yourself** :

 _Hi, maybe you knew me from magazine._

 _Maybe you knew me as the hottest guy in Asia_

 _But, baby.. you still don't know what I can do to you_

 _On the bed_

 _(edited : sorry, my bestfriend wrote this! soon, i will make a better summary)_

* * *

Namun, saat ia membaca profil Chanyeol dan mengamati foto profilnya untuk beberapa menit. Jongin yakin kalau ini adalah Park Chanyeol yang _itu_ –yang selalu menjadi bintang utama dalam mimpi basahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia masih ingat kalau Chanyeol pernah beberapa kali datang ke rumahnya untuk menjemput Jongdae dan mereka pernah mengobrol dua kali. Saat itu, Jongin masih duduk di bangku SMP. Jadi, _well,_ itulah mengapa hormonnya benar-benar tidak bisa terkontrol setiap ia melihat Chanyeol.

Tapi, itu tidak penting. Karena yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah; mengapa Chanyeol ada di aplikasi ini? Dan kenapa ia mengirimkan pesan pada Jongin? Apa pria itu sudah lupa padanya?

* * *

 **Park Chanyeol** : _Hai!_

 **Park Chanyeol** : _Jadi, apa film Disney favoritmu?_

 **Kim Jongin :** _umm, hai!_

 **Kim Jongin** _ **:**_ _film disney favoritku Mulan_

 **Kim Jongin** _ **:**_ _cause she saves China, dude. awasome, right?_

 **Kim Jongin** _ **:**_ _tapi, toy story juga membuatku menangis selama berjam-jam_

 **Kim Jongin** _ **:**_ _jadi, bagaimana denganmu, dr. park?_

* * *

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan operasi dengan tiga dokter senior lainnya. Sebagai dokter bedah termuda di rumah sakit, Chanyeol merasa sedikit _awkward_ berkumpul bersama dengan dokter lainnya yang rata-rata sudah berusia 40 tahun lebih. Sehingga, ia lebih memilih melewatkan waktu kosongnya sendirian di dalam ruangannya dengan paketan Burger King serta koneksi WiFi super cepat. Sejak kemarin malam, ia menghiraukan berbagai macam notifikasi dari SugarMe yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan seseorang bernama Kim Jongin.

Yixing bilang dirinya adalah seorang cassanova karena ada 100 orang (laki-laki maupun perempuan) yang menyukai profilnya. Jongdae terlalu pusing untuk peduli tentang dirinya. Sementara itu, Kris tidak berhenti muntah di dalam kamar mandi. Pria itu juga bersumpah kalau ia tidak akan pernah minum lagi–yang tentunya hanya omong kosong belaka.

Chanyeol mengecek ponselnya dan, _fuck yeah,_ ada notifikasi pesan dari Kim Jongin di deretan paling atas. Ia segera membuka pesan Jongin lalu tertawa kecil karena _he is so cute_. Dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, ia mengetik balasan dari pesan Jongin.

* * *

 **Park Chanyeol** : _film disney favoritku tentu saja beauty and the beast_

 **Park Chanyeol** : _dan toy story juga_

 **Park Chanyeol** : _maybe next time kita bisa maraton film disney bersama?_

 **Park Chanyeol** : _start from the old classic one, snow white?_

* * *

Jongin nyaris memekik seperti fangirls yang bertemu idolanya. Ia mencubit pipi, lengan serta hidungnya karena ini tidak mungkin nyata. Park Chanyeol baru saja menawarkan diri untuk mewujudkan impiannya? _What the hell!_ Karena, sungguh, maraton film Disney adalah _date_ impian Jongin sejak lama. Mereka tidak perlu pergi ke restoran mahal atau melakukan hal-hal klise romantis seperti di film rom-com. Mereka hanya perlu tinggal di kamar Jongin yang pengap, saling berpelukan di atas ranjang, dengan semangkok popcorn di atas paha mereka dan film Disney. Maka, itu akan menjadi kencan paling sempurna bagi Jongin.

* * *

 **Kim Jongin :** _well, siapa yang bisa menolak maraton film Disney?_

 **Park Chanyeol :** _sepertinya tidak ada ;)_

* * *

WTF! Chanyeol baru saja menggunakan emo _wink_ padanya?

BYE DUNIA. Sepertinya, sebentar lagi Jongin akan mati jika Chanyeol terus memberikan emo itu kepadanya.

* * *

 **Kim Jongin :** _soo, dokter park, kau tidak sibuk sekarang?_

 **Park Chanyeol :** _nah_ _ **,**_ _aku sedang istirahat. aku baru saja menyelesaikan operasi usus buntu_

 **Kim Jongin :** _tapi, ini baru saja jam 9 pagi omg_

 **Park Chanyeol :** _aku tahu tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi.. pekerjaanku memang menuntut waktu setiap saat_

 **Kim Jongin :** _the life of being doctor_

 **Kim Jongin** : _a sexy doctor lol_

* * *

"JONGIN! OMG! Berhenti tersenyum sendiri seperti itu! Aku harus segera kembali ke _dorm_ -ku, _bitch!_ " Seulgi terlihat kesal sekarang. Sejak tadi, ia seperti mengobrol dengan tembok karena Jongin tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali. Pemuda itu terlalu sibuk tersenyum pada ponselnya sendiri.

"Huh?" Jongin memasang tampang bodoh yang membuat Seulgi ingin menyentil keningnya. "oh, kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang."

"Ya, ya, ayo cepat!" Seulgi berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Jongin kembali menatap ponselnya mengharapkan balasan dari Chanyeol. Dan, _fuck,_ ia nyaris menabrak pintu karena tidak memerhatikan sekitarnya.

"Jongin, kalau kau tidak berhenti melihat ponselmu, aku akan merampasnya dari tanganmu lalu menginjaknya sampai hancur," ancam Seulgi. Jongin menatap gadis itu yang kini melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, menatapnya dengan tatapan 'aku-tidak-main-main', yang tentu saja berhasil membuat Jongin langsung mengantongi ponselnya.

" _I hate you, Kim Seulgi,"_

 _"Love you too, Nini,"_

* * *

 **Park Chanyeol :** _tidak, aku tidak seksi_

 **Park Chanyeol** : _pemuda di profil picture-mu jauh lebih seksi daripadaku haha ;)_

* * *

.

.

Rin's note :

i like this fic.. dunno about you but i love grandpa-but-flirty!pcy

and seulgi... definitely bestie goals

p.s if u want to ask something just PM me or ask me on askfm (ferineee)


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah nyaris seminggu ini, Jongin berkirim pesan dengan Park Chanyeol.

Pria itu selalu mengirimkan pesan singkat seperti _"good morning, jongin,"_ setiap pagi, bahkan sebelum dirinya dibangunkan oleh alarm terkutuk Oh Sehun. Selain itu, pria itu juga tidak pernah lupa mengucapkan _"good night, Jongin. Have a nice dream,"_ setiap malam yang membuat Jongin berguling ke kiri dan kanan, lantas berakhir tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan pria yang berhasil mengacaukan hatinya _lagi_ itu.

Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti _princess_ dan ia menyukainya–sangat menyukainya. Hanya saja ia mulai menyadari kalau Chanyeol tidak benar-benar mengerti konsep Sugar Daddy dan Baby. Mungkin, ia bisa saja mengabaikan hal itu asal dirinya bisa sedekat ini dengan _crush_ masa sekolahnya. Tetapi, uang semester Jongin tidak terbayar sendiri. Selain itu, alasan utamanya men- _download_ aplikasi mengerikan ini bukan untuk mencari Park Chanyeol dan memenangkan hatinya. Melainkan, untuk membayar uang semesternya.

Jongin berusaha untuk memfokuskan dirinya pada tujuan utama yang harus dicapainya. Namun, setiap Chanyeol menceritakan hari-hari melelahkannya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Karena sebagai seorang Sugar Baby sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menghibur dan mengalihkan stress akibat sibuknya pekerjaan dari pikiran Daddy-nya– _well,_ setidaknya itulah yang Luhan ajarkan padanya. Tapi, _fuck it,_ sekalipun Chanyeol bukan Daddy secara resminya. Ia tetap akan menghibur pria itu dengan pesan penuh sarkasme serta humor garingnya, yang entah mengapa selalu berhasil membuat _mood_ Chanyeol menjadi lebihbaik.

Jongin sedang menemani Sehun di dalam Coffe Bean. Pemuda itu terlihat jauh lebihbaik setelah memesan _coffe latte_ yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan karakternya. "Seharusnya, aku membawamu ke pinggiran jalan untuk membeli Bubble Tea," tukas Jongin menyesali keputusannya.

Sehun mendelik ke arahnya sembari menyesap latte hangatnya. "Diam, _Nini._ Aku adalah pria dewasa sekarang. Aku tidak membutuhkan Bubble Tea lagi,"

"Huh," Jongin mendengus keras. Puluhan gelas Bubble Tea yang Sehun timbun di kamarnya sebulan yang lalu akan merasa dikhianati apabila mereka mendengar pernyataan pemuda itu. " _talk to my ass, jerk,"_

"Aku lebih memilih memakan pan-"

"Hei, jaga bicaramu!" seru Seulgi yang kemudian duduk di samping Jongin.

Sehun memutar mata lalu dengan _dewasanya_ kembali meminum latte-nya. Jongin sangat ingin menyumpalkan sedotan di genggamannya ke dalam hidung Sehun dan mari kita lihat apa bajingan itu akan bertindak dewasa seperti cara ia meminum latte-nya. Sebelum, ia sempat mempertimbangkan tindakannya itu. Ponselnya bergetar membuat Seulgi pun melirik ke arahnya. Jongin merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan Iphone-nya.

Wow. Dr. Park baru saja _online_ dan mengirimkan pesan padanya.

* * *

 _Park Chanyeol : aku benci teman-temanku_

 _Park Chanyeol : mereka membuatku sangat mabuk kemarin sampai-sampai aku bolos kerja hari ini_

* * *

Jongin menyeringai. Ia melihat _update_ foto instagram Jongdae semalam. Pria hidung belang itu sedangber- _selfie_ dengan dua orang stripper wanita. Mereka mencium kedua pipi Jongdae, sementara Jongdae memasang wajah pura-pura terkejut ke arah kamera. _Damn,_ kalau begitu, semalam Chanyeol juga ikut bersama Jongdae ke klub stripper. Yang artinya mungkin saja Park Chanyeol mendapatkan ekstra _lap dance_ dari salah satu stripper yang kemudian berakhir menjadi-

* * *

 _Park Chanyeol : apa kau sedang sibuk?_

 _Park Chanyeol : aku tahu kau sedang online sekarang_

 _Park Chanyeol : :))_

* * *

Persetan. Seandainya, kemarin Chanyeol berakhir berhubungan seks dengan salah seorang stripper. Itu jelas bukan urusannya sama sekali. Jadi, untuk apa ia memikirkannya dan merasa akan membakar seluruh stripper di Seoul? Hahaha, konyol sekali.

* * *

 _Kim Jongin : maaf tadi aku sedang memperhatikan sehun yang_

 _Kim Jongin : baru saja tersedak kopinya sendiri_

 _Park Chanyeol : lol sehun itu roommate sekaligus mantan kekasihmu, bukan?_

 _Kim Jongin : mantan fuck buddies, Chanyeol-ssi. Bukan, kekasih._

 _Park Chanyeol : Oops, maaf. aku sudah cukup TUA untuk tidak mengetahui apa itu fuck buddies_

 _Kim Jongin : kau bercanda_

* * *

Seulgi masih menertawai Sehun, begitupun dengan salah seorang mahasiswi yang mungkin pernah Sehun patahkan hatinya. Sehun menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah memelas karena selamat tinggal sudah kesan misterius serta _cool_ di mata para pelanggan serta baritsa Coffe Bean yang dirinya miliki. Jongin hanya melemparkan tatapan prihatin, sekalipun dirinya tidak benar-benar merasa simpati.

* * *

 _Park Chanyeol : tentu saja aku bercanda lol_

 _Park Chanyeol : aku masih menggunakan kata fuck buddies setiap aku menegur salah satu temanku yang tidak berhenti melakukan one night stand_

* * *

Jongin mendengus keras lalu bergumam, "Kim Jongdae."

* * *

 _Park Chanyeol : i meant i am not that old.. im only 29_

 _Kim Jongin : and i am only 22,_

 _Kim Jongin : daddy_

* * *

Jongin sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk memancing Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin menggoda pria itu yang kadang menurutnya suka bertingkah seperti _ahjussi_ yang tidak pernah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia modern. Panggilan _daddy_ itu jelas hanyalah lelucon. Namun, begitu ia melihat balasan dari Chanyeol. Jongin bersumpah kalau ia tidak menyangka inilah balasan yang akan diterimanya

* * *

 _Park Chanyeol : i know, baby boy_

* * *

 **Fuck it.** Setelah ini, ia akan pulang ke apartemennya, mengunci pintu kamarnya dan akan _bermain_ dengan koleksi vibrator yang Jongdae berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya dua tahun yang lalu. Ia akan membayangkan Chanyeol berada di atasnya, menindih tubuhnya dan membisikkan kata-kata seperti _'yes, you are a good boy. MY good boy'_ yang kemudian akan dibalasnya dengan _'yes, daddy, yes, i am your good boy'_.

"Jongin," Seulgi berdeham dari sampingnya. "kau tidak sedang membayangkan hal aneh-aneh yang menggunakan kata _daddy_ dan _good boy_ , kan?"

"Huh?"

"Kau baru saja menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Jangan bilang kalau kau mulai berhubungan lagi dengan Sehun," tuduh Seulgi membuat Sehun mengangkat jempolnya, mengiyakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Sehun adalah patner seks yang sangat baik dan mampu memuaskan dirinya dibanding patner lainnya. Namun, semenjak mereka mulai berteman dan ternyata Sehun memiliki obsesi terhadap film keluaran Disney seperti dirinya. Ia tahu kalau Sehun bernilai lebih dari sekedar patner seksnya–bajingan itu adalah teman yang kemudian menjadi sahabat serta _roommate_ -nya bersama Taemin.

"Ew, **NO.** _I will never bang him again, you know that,"_

"Hei!" seru Sehun merasa sedikit tersinggung.

Seulgi mengangguk percaya. Ia tahu kalau Jongin tidak akan pernah berbohong padanya berkebalikan sekali dengan Sehun yang selama ini hobi menipunya. "Jadi?" Seulgi menunggu penjelasan dari Jongin, begitupun dengan Sehun yang sudah tidak mempedulikan kopinya lagi.

Sehun mengamati semburat merah di pipi Jongin serta gelagat mencurigakan sahabatnya itu. Jangan bilang kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan aplikasi konyol yang Luhan rekomendasikan pada Jongin. Sehun pernah tidur dengan Luhan sekali sebelum pria itu lulus. Siapa yang menyangka kalau pria mungil berwajah polos sepertinya ternyata menyukai BDSM serta memiliki kink aneh–seperti _blood kink?_ Sehun bukan Edward Cullen yang berkilau di bawah sinar matahari. Ia hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang hanya menginginkan seks normal tanpa mencambuk atau menghisap darah patnernya.

Jadi, tentu saja, saat Jongin mengaku padanya kalau Luhan lah yang merekomendasikan aplikasi itu. Diam-diam, Sehun dan Taemin mulai merasa cemas. Karena siapa yang menyangka juga kalau Taemin pernah menjadi _korban_ Luhan seperti dirinya.

" _Fuck, you got a daddy!"_ tuduh Sehun. Pemuda itu setengah berteriak. Membuat beberapa orang yang semula sedang menikmati kopi mereka dengan tenang, menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan mata terbelalak serta tatapan bingung.

Seulgi refleks menutup mulutnya. Ia tahu kalau Jongin sedang kesulitan mencari pekerjaan baru dan baru saja putus dari kekasih bajingannya. Namun, tidak pernah terpikir olehnya kalau Jongin akan memilih jalan seperti _ini_ demi melunasi uang semesternya. "OMG, Jongin! Cepat berikan ponselmu!" perintah Seulgi. Suaranya melengking naik menandakan kalau pemuda itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain, selain menuruti kemauannya.

" _Yeah, dude._ Sebaiknya, kau tidak mencoba kabur atau membuang ponselmu keluar kafe," Sehun memperingatinya.

Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Matanya bertumbukkan dengan mata Seulgi yang mengilat tajam, menuntut penjelasan. Ia tidak bisa menentang Seulgi karena terakhir kali ia menentangnya, laptop Jongin berakhir di tong sampah. Dengan wajah muram, ia memberikan ponselnya pada Seulgi. " _Gomawo,_ " kata Seulgi dengan sopan lalu merampas ponsel dari tangannya. _That bitch._

Sehun berpindah duduk di samping Seulgi sekarang. Tentu saja, bajingan itu tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, Seulgi yang semula memasang wajah _'aww-this-is-cute_ ' langsung berubah menjadi _'holy-shit'_ dengan mata terbelalak, begitupun dengan Sehun yang seperti akan pingsan.

" _Holy shit!"_ seperti dugaannya, Sehun hanya bisa mengeluarkan dua kata itu setelah melihat siapa _daddy_ -nya sekarang.

" _Bitch, this is Park Chanyeol!_ " seru Seulgi seolah Jongin tidak tahu siapa orang yang selama seminggu ini berkirim pesan padanya. " _and you fucking call him daddy,"_ gumam gadis itu, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, yang direspon anggukkan oleh Sehun.

Jongin memutar matanya. Ia langsung merampas ponselnya kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Seulgi dan Sehun masih memasang wajah terkejut yang sama. Jongin menghela nafas panjang, merasa ingin cepat-cepat minggat dari sini. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa ia tidak bercerita kepada siapapun mengenai Chanyeol. Karena ia sudah mengira kalau mereka akan bereaksi seperti ini.

"Jongdae akan membunuhmu lalu membunuh Park- _sex God-_ Chanyeol," tukas Seulgi dengan wajah serius. Sehun, si bajingan, hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Jongin bertaruh kalau dia sangat menikmati momen-momen penderitaannya ini.

"Jongdae tidak tahu, oke? Jadi, demi nyawaku serta nyawa Chanyeol. Aku memohon pada kalian untuk merahasiakan ini, kecuali dari Taemin. Karena ia berhak tahu mengenai hal ini," mohon Jongin dengan mata memelas.

Seulgi dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Mereka seperti sedang bertelepati mempertimbangkan permohonan Jongin itu. Hingga, akhirnya Seulgi menganggukkan kepala dan Sehun mengikutinya. Jongin yakin kalau Sehun tidak benar-benar tahu ide apa yang berada dalam pikiran Seulgi. Bajingan itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya agar tidak terlihat seperti idiot–yang tentu membuatnya terlihat super idiot di mata Jongin sekarang.

"Oke, kami akan tutup mulut-"

"- _Yes! Thank you so-_ "

"-asal Chanyeol datang ke pesta ulang tahu Sehun minggu depan-"

"- _muchh, but, wait, WHAT?"_

"Huh? Minggu depan aku ulang tahun, ya?"

Dan saat itu juga, Jongin serta Seulgi menjitak kepala Sehun secara bersamaan.

.

.

Chanyeol yakin kalau dirinya masih setengah mabuk saat ia menyebut Jongin dengan sebutan _baby boy_ –yang kalau menurut Google adalah salah satu panggilan umum seorang Sugar Baby. Chanyeol nyaris memukul kepalanya dengan _remote tv_. Ia benar-benar bodoh telah menyebut Jongin dengan sebutan seperti itu sebelum dirinya benar-benar memastikan kalau Jongin menginginkan dirinya sebagai, uhuk, _Daddy_ pemuda itu.

Ya, dua hari setelah berkirim pesan dengan Jongin. Ia mulai mencari hubungan Sugar Baby-Daddy di Google dengan panduan Jongdae–yang tidak berhenti menertawainya, Kris–yang berakhir tertidur, dan Yixing–yang benar-benar membantu dirinya–lewat Skype.

Inti dari hubungan ini adalah Sugar Baby _take care of his/her Daddy_ dan berusaha menghilangkan stress akibat pekerjaan Daddy mereka. Dan Sugar Daddy akan membalas Sugar Baby-nya dengan hadiah, uang atau semacamnya.

Chanyeol sempat berpikir kalau ini sama saja dengan dia membayar prostitusi untuk menemani dan memastikan kalau keadaannya baik-baik saja. Namun, setelah ia membaca artikel di website Sugar Baby-Daddy. Hubungan Sugar Baby-Daddy tidak harus melibatkan aktivitas seksual–yang artinya mereka tidak wajib berhubungan seks.

Iphonenya berdering di atas meja nakas. Ia meraba-raba ponselnya di atas meja lalu melihat notifikasi pesan. Senyumnya langsung merekah lebar begitu melihat nama Kim Jongin.

* * *

 _Kim Jongin : I'm SOO SORRY_

 _Kim Jongin : my friends being a jerk dan sekarang mereka tahu soal dirimu_

 _Kim Jongin : is that okay? /sad emoticon/_

* * *

Oke. Jongin tidak malu mengakui siapa dirinya di depan teman-teman pemuda itu. Apa mungkin itu suatu pertanda yang bagus? Apa artinya Jongin setuju untuk menjadi Sugar Baby-nya bahkan sebelum ia memintanya secara resmi?

* * *

 _Park Chanyeol : it's okay_

 _Park Chanyeol : dan, oh, aku ingin minta maaf karena_

* * *

Sebelum, Chanyeol sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pesan _capslock_ dari Jongin muncul dari bawah layar Iphone-nya.

* * *

 _Kim Jongin : NO, DONT BE SORRY_

 _Kim Jongin : you are my daddy so, it's okay_

* * *

Chanyeol begitu kagum dengan kecepatan tangan Jongin sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dibacanya. Dan saat ia menyadarinya, Chanyeol nyaris menjatuhkan Iphone-nya ke lantai. WHAT?!

* * *

 _Park Chanyeol : sepertinya, kita perlu bicara sekarang_

 _Park Chanyeol : boleh aku meminta nomormu?_

 _Kim Jongin : yeah, sepertinya kita harus bicara, daddy ;)_

 _Kim Jongin : and please don't be too formal with me_

* * *

Chanyeol yakin kalau senyumnya terlihat sangat mengerikan sekarang. Mungkin, jika Jongdae berada di sampingnya sekarang. Pria itu sudah menampar wajahnya dengan bantal, mengira dirinya kerasukan setan penasaran atau semacamnya. Setelah, Jongin mengirimkan nomornya. Chanyeol langsung menyimpan kontak pemuda itu dengan nama KJI. Ia tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan identitas Jongin. Ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

Ketika, panggilan telepon tersambung. Tubuhnya seperti membeku dan lidahnya tertahan. Ia dapat mendengar jelas suara Jongin yang berulang kali mengatakan _halo_. Chanyeol menarik nafas berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya–bicara dengan orang yang ditemuinya di internet–sehingga jangan salahkan dirinya kalau ia bertindak seperti ini.

Di dalam pikirannya, Chanyeol mulai mengutuki setiap majalah yang sempat menyebut dirinya seorang _playboy, cassanova,_ dan semacamnya. Karena, _fuck them,_ kenyataannya sedikit payah dalam hal memulai pembicaraan dengan orang yang dianggapnya menarik dan kadang ia bisa menjadi super _awkward._ Apalagi, semenjak dirinya masuk Harvard dan bertemu kawanan orang sepertinya yang hanya mencintai ilmu pengetahuan dan teori kedokteran. Chanyeol semakin sulit untuk terbuka dengan orang baru. Mungkin, itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan terpendam mengapa ia tidak mau melakukan _one night stand_.

Chanyeol berharap kalau Jongin tidak menaruh ekspektasi besar terhadap dirinya. Atau ia sangat berharap juga Jongin tidak pernah melihat wajahnya di majalah-majalah wanita yang _hobi_ sekali memasukkannya ke dalam daftar pria paling diinginkan di Asia.

 _"Halo?"_

 _Goddamnit it. You can do this, Park Chanyeol. Apa gunanya kau kuliah jauh-jauh ke Harvard kalau bicara dengan pemuda cute seperti Kim Jongin saja kau tidak bisa?!_ "Halo, ini Chanyeol,"

.

.

Jongin berguling di atas ranjangnya. Sialan, suara Chanyeol masih terdengar sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. _Deep and sexy._ Sial, sial, Jongin mulai dapat merasaka sengatan-sengatan aneh di dalam dirinya. Mungkin, selama ini ia selalu bersikeras kalau tipe idealnya adalah seorang _bad boy_ (dan agak bajingan). Namun, sebenarnya tipe ideal Jongin adalah Park Chanyeol dari dulu sampai sekarang.

"Oh, hahaha, hai, _hyung_ ," Jongin langsung menepuk keningnya sendiri begitu menyadari kalau ia baru saja memanggil calon Daddy-nya dengan sebutan _hyung_.

" _Hyung?"_ Jongin semakin membenci dirinya sendiri sekarang. _"aku kira kau akan mulai memanggilku Daddy or something like that,"_

"Hai, Daddy," gumam Jongin cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Chanyeol.

 _"Hai, baby boy,"_

Jongin nyaris meleleh karena, _fuck,_ ini adalah hal ter _panas_ yang pernah di dengarnya. Ia mulai memikirkan apa jadinya kalau Chanyeol membisikkan kata-kata kotor semacam itu di telinganya. _Shit,_ mungkin ia langsung menyemburkan sper-

 _"Jongin, are you there?"_ pria itu terdengar cemas di seberang sana.

Jongin mengerang rendah berharap Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya. Celananya mulai terasa sesak di bawah sana. Berbagai macam fantasi liar mengenai Chanyeol yang selama ini berusaha dikuburnya mulai muncul di permukaan. _"Yes,"_ Jongin menarik nafas. _"daddy,"_

 _"Umm, oke, sepertinya, kita harus mulai membahas ini,"_ suara Chanyeol terderangak serak membuat suhu tubuh Jongin semakin memanas. _"so, um, do you want to be my Sugar Baby, Jongin?_

 _FUCK YES! "Ya, aku mau," sangat mau._

Sejenak, Chanyeol terdiam di seberang sana berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Jujur saja, ia tidak mengira kalau Jongin akan menyetujui tawarannya secepat ini. Ia berdeham keras berusaha untuk menetralkan suaranya. Ia tidak terdengar _horny_ di depan Sugar Baby pertamanya (dan kalau bisa, terakhirnya). _"Sepertinya, kita harus membicarakan hal ini secara empat mata. Aku bisa membuat kontrak untuk ini,"_

Ya, kontrak terdengar masuk akal dan mengingatkan dirinya akan hubungan BDSM. _Damn,_ apa mungkin Chanyeol juga tertarik dengan hal-hal menyangkut hubungan BDSM? Jonngin menekan guling yang berada dalam pelukannya. Ia nyaris menggesekkan penisnya pada permukaan guling sebelum ia tersadar kalau Chanyeol bisa mendengarkan desahannya dari sambungan telepon. "Ya, kita bisa bertemu besok. Aku tidak memiliki jam kuliah besok,"

 _"Bagus. How about Starbucks, eleven o'clock?"_

 _"Yes,"_

Chanyeol kembali menjeda kalimatnya untuk beberapa detik. _"Yes, what?"_

Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Persetan dengan gulingnya atau boxer favoritnya yang sedang ia pakai sekarang. Jongin memasukkan satu tangan ke dalam boxernya lalu memejamkan matanya. _"Yes, Daddy,"_

Jongin dapat mendengar suara helaan nafas Chanyeol. Ia mulai memikirkan apa pria itu juga merasa _horny_ sekarang seperti dirinya. Jongin harap Daddy-nya itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tangan Jongin mulai mengocok penisnya sendiri dalam tempo sedang. Ia ingin mencapai orgasmenya dengan mendengarkan pujian serta kata-kata kotor dari mulut Chanyeol.

 _"Good boy,"_

Tempo tangannya mulai mencepat. Jongin tidak peduli lagi jika Chanyeol mendengar helaan nafas serta erangan rendahnya sekarang. _Damn,_ ia justru ingin Chanyeol mendengarnya agar Daddy-nya itu tahu betapa ia menginginkan sentuhan darinya. _"Jongin, apa kau sedang bermasturbasi sekarang?"_

Jongin mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya yang kini basah oleh precum menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos tidurnya, untuk menyentuh putingnya yang sensitif. Tangan Jongin yang memegang ponsel mulai kesulitan untuk tetap menjaga posisi ponsel di telinganya. Sentuhan dari tangannya sendiri, yang terasa lengket oleh precumnya, membuat pikiran Jongin melayang membayangkan jika Chanyeol lah yang melakukan semua ini padanya.

 _"Jawab aku,"_

Jongin memelintir salah satu putingnya yang sudah mengeras. _"Akhh! Yes, Daddy, yes,"_

 _"Jongin, apa aku menyuruhmu untuk bermasturbasi?"_

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol padanya itu berhasil membuat Jongin berhenti memainkan putingnya sendiri. Seolah Chanyeol dapat melihatnya, ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Daddy," _fuck, fuck,_ ia benar-benar memiliki Daddy kink sekarang dan terima kasih pada Park Chanyeol yang membuatnya ketagihan memanggil pria itu Daddy sekarang.

 _"You are a very bad boy, Baby,"_

 _No, no, i am not._ "Maafkan aku, Daddy,"

Entah darimana datangnya perasaan ini. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat kecewa saat Chanyeol menyebutnya _bad boy_ –yang hanya bisa membuat Daddy-nya kecewa. Jongin inginmembahagiakan Chanyeol. Ia ingin menjadi seorang _good boy_ untuk Daddy-nya. Sehingga, tanpa mempedulikan kalau Chanyeol benar-benar kecewa atau tidak, ia mengambil sekotak tisiu di atas meja nakas untuk mengelap precum di tangannya. Meskipun, penisnya masih berdiri dan memerah menuntut untuk dipuaskan. Jongin akan mendengarkan Daddy-nya dan tidak akan menyentuh dirinya lagi tanpa izin dari Chanyeol.

 _"Still touching yourself, Baby?"_

"Tidak, Daddy," Jongin mengeratkan pelukan pada gulingnya.

 _"Good boy," yes, yes, I am your good boy, Daddy. "sebaiknya, kau tidur sekarang, Jongin,"_

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Matanya memang mulai terasa mengantuk. Jadi, ia kembali mendengarkan Daddy-nya dan menuruti perkataan pria itu. "Ya, sepertinya, aku harus tidur sekarang. Mataku mulai mengantuk,"

 _"Kalau begitu, have a nice dream, Jongin,"_

Setengah tertidur, Jongin berbisik, _"You too, Daddy."_

Sebelum, ia benar-benar terlelap ke dalam dunia mimpinya. Ia mendengar derai tawa Chanyeol serta bisikan pria itu yang mengantarnya ke dalam mimpi mindah;

 _"Night, princess,"_

.

.

(Dan selang beberapa menit, Chanyeol mengubah kontak Jongin dari KJI menjadi _baby boy.)_

* * *

Rin's note :

HAAHAHAHA WTF IS THIS SHIT?! SERIOUSLY GUYS IM GOING TO HELL.. daddy!chanyeol is hot but needysugarbaby!jongin lebih panas dari apapun yalord

can you imagine kalau daddynya jongin jadi dua? *uhuk* we can make *uhuk* that dumb oh sehun *uhuk* to be his second daddy *uhuk* but well maybe in another fic or ANYONE ADA YANG MAU BIKIN FIC DUA DADDY DAN SATU SUGAR BABY SEKAIYEOL?!

p.s still, i am going to hell


End file.
